DIB: Dib in Black
by otherrealmwriter
Summary: The Irkens and Meekrob are starting a war using Earth as a base and are after Invader Tenn as well. In a fight with Zim, Dib is noticed by Agents J and K of the Men in Black and is made an agent. Invader Zim and Men in Black Crossover
1. Agents J and K

I don't own Invader Zim or Men in Black. It does as simple at that and all you out there know it.

Dib was walking down the street preparing to spy on Zim. _This is the day I am going to expose Zim for the alien menace he is! I am prepared and this is going to solve everything once and for all._ He put his hand is his pocket jingling some change. He walked up to a newsstand to buy a magazine. He picked up the latest copy of Weekly World News and walked over to the counter to pay for it.

"2.75" The newsstand owner said as he rung up the magazine without interest and not looking up from his copy of Cosmo magazine.

"Here you go sir." Dib said as he pulled the money out of his trench coat pocket and placing it on the counter.

The owner looked up over his magazine, "Yeah kid. That's some expensive bird cage liner though. The bird's poop is worth more than the poop in there."

"Yeah whatever." Dib sighed as he walked away. A cold breeze blew that reminded Dib of the cold hard truth that it was winter. _The end of a year always gets people to panic. Every year suddenly is the end of the world._ Dib folded up the tabloid and walked towards Zim's house. He put it in his pocket and started to pull out some of his surveillance equipment. Dib then noticed a bush near Zim's house that would be perfect to spy from. He put on the infrared goggles and hooked up the sonic listening equipment. He dug in his pocket for his notebook and got ready to take down notes on Zim's current evil plans.

"Now Zim I will catch you for the alien menace you are!" Dib whispered as he put the headphones on.

_(Back at the newsstand)_

Meanwhile Agent J and Agent K were looking at and buying the tabloids most people turned away. These were their sources. They were filled with news that only organizations like the Men in Black would find useful. The clerk looked at them and then their purchases. _Geeesh the nut jobs seem to be out in numbers today._ "Big shot guys like you reading stuff like this? Why?"

"It's none of your concern." Agent J said as he and Agent K walked off.

"You know something; I think you two would get along with that big headed Dib kid that comes round here to buy those. He's a nutcase I swear, he calls that one green kid and alien. That Zim kid has a skin condition. I'd believe him first before that Dib kid."

"We'll be sure to check that out." Agent K said as he pushed a button and their car drove up. _Note to self: find that kid. He may be the rumored kid that is well known for his alien claims._ There was suspicious alien activity in this section of New York. Irken activity was on the rise and rumors were that they were on Earth. Now Irkens were never a real threat to most of the aliens living on Earth but it was only when they sent an Invader did things get to be something to worry about. Most of the refugees that came into Earth were from Invaded planets in the past few months. Zim was violating several treaties the Men in Black had set up and needed to be stopped. They drove down the street to Zim's house to try and bring him in for questioning.

_(Zim's base)_

Zim was down in his base developing his next evil plan to destroy the human race. He had packed a tank filled with dookie into his Voot Cruiser and headed off to a nearby farm. This time this plan was going to work and he would destroy the human race. Tainting the human's meat supply with filth would surly cripple them to the point of defeat. With the dookie in the Voot Cruiser he went over to GIR.

"Now GIR I need you to listen very very very very very carefully to my plan. This plan will work this time if you listen to me. I am going to try and pump the cows full of human sewage again. Once that is done they will be ripe for conquest." Zim said to GIR.

"Yeay!" GIR yelled.

"You are going to behave right?"Zim asked.

"I gotta eat that fish." GIR said.

"What fish?" Zim asked. "Anyway we are going to do this now."

"Sir! You do realize how many interplanetary treaties you are violating. You are trying to conquer Earth which is a refugee planet and where the Gray's failed experiments were dumped. You do know that right?" Zim's computer said.

"According to the Planet Jackers this was fair game! I wouldn't think this is a refugee planet like you claim. I don't pay you to contradict me." Zim yelled.

"But do you know what happened to them right? They got into major trouble with the Men in Black." Zim's computer said.

"Who is this Men in Black you speak of?" Zim yelled into the sky.

"The Men in Black is an organization set on keeping a balance between the Earth and extraterrestrial life. Earth is established as a refugee planet for some and those ones don't have Dib breathing down their necks, those refugees, claiming their aliens. I have heard a few tips that one of the refugees from the Jaundicens right at Skool." Zim's computer said.

"I thought all the Jaundicens were all killed off in the Great Pique Wars." Zim said.

"Well they all would have if not for the one I just told you about." Zim's computer said.

Dib's eye widened in the bushes he was in at the mention of this organization called the Men in Black and another alien at school as well. He picked up his notepad and wrote down what he had heard. "There is another alien at school who is a Jaundicen. Also look for mention of this group called the Men in Black or the MIB." He sighed as he put the listening equipment back on to try and hear some more of Zim's plan. Once he heard Zim get ready to take off he quickly packed away his sonic listening equipment back into the case. Zim's Voot Cruiser flew overhead as Dib started to run up to catch it. He ran as fast as he ever did in his life and dove after Zim.

"Oh no you don't!" Dib yelled as he jumped up and followed Zim's Voot Cruiser out of the neighborhood. He put all the energy he had into his legs and jumped up onto Zim's ship. "Whoa! I got him! This feels great!" He yelled as he felt the wind in his hair.

"The Irken took off!" Agent J yelled as he turned around and got into the car with K and drove after the Voot Cruiser. They sped around the corner while Dib climbed up higher on Zim's ship.

"Hi Dib!" GIR yelled waving.

"The Dib?" Zim said startled. "This will shake him."

Zim flew the ship erratically around trying to shake Dib but he just hung on. Zim was sure that he had shaken him but one look up proved wrong. Dib had a smirk on his face and kept hanging on to the Voot Cruiser. "Nothing will stop him! Nothing! And so you know Dib nothing will stop me either!"

"Oh yeah? Well Zim nothing will stop me either! Nothing!" Dib tried to pry his way into the ship while Zim flew under a bridge. "I'll get you Zim if it's the last thing I do!"

Agent K and J were following them along watching the action. "This kid has something to him. It's one thing to catch a Voot Runner in action but to stay on it is another." J said looking at them.

"Maybe he could be a perfect agent." K said as they swerved to dodge a car.

"Get off! You smell like human!" Zim yelled again.

"Never! I won't stop until I-"Dib yelled as the ship flew closer and closer to the bridge. GIR was excited and looked around at it all with joy.

He peeked up and smiled at Dib. "Bye bye Dib!" GIR smiled and waved as Dib got closer to the bridge.

"'Bye bye Dib'? Huh?" Dib asked as Zim flew under the bridge and Dib smacked against it falling off to the road below. He landed flat on his back. "Oh God that hurt." He said as he rubbed his back in pain.

"Kid are you okay?" Agent K said as he got of the car. "That was quite a fight you got into with that Irken Voot Cruiser. Not everyone can do that. That was a nasty fall you had too." He said as he helped Dib up.

"Yeah. How did you know that? Nobody believes me and I thought I was the only one that knew that Zim was an alien." Dib asked suspiciously.

"Trust me you are more right than you know. But you now will not know. Sorry." Agent J said as he pulled out a neutralizer. Dib gulped at the sight and could guess what was going to happen next.

"Wait! I know a lot! I can help you! Besides I have lots of notes and I am resistant to mind wipers. My father already tried that." Dib pleaded to them.

"What do you mean?" Agent K asked as he took off his sunglasses. "Most people aren't resistant to those things."

"My dad Professor Membrane tried doing that to get me off the paranormal so I would become a real scientist like him and not a paranormal investigator." He said as his wallet fell out of his pocket at Agent J's feet.

"Is this your wallet son?" Agent K asked looking at it.

"Yeah what of it?" Dib asked.

"I know this insignia; it's the Swollen Eyeball's. They are a good organization kid. Some of our agents are former members from there."Agent K said as he pulled out a card. "We expect to see you here tomorrow."

"Why?" Dib asked as he looked at the card.

"Why? Because you are one of the ones we want." Agent J said.

"Okay. Just who are you?" Dib asked as he reread the card.

"We are the best kept secret in the universe. Our mission is to monitor extraterrestrial activity on Earth. We are your best last and only line of defense. We work in secret. We exist in shadow." Agent K recited as he walked off.

"And we dress in black." Agent J added as a final note.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder." Dib said as he walked off.


	2. MIB Headquaters

**

* * *

**

I don't own Invader Zim or Men in Black okay? Sorry for the long wait on the update anyone who really, really liked this story. Well A/N aside, on with the fic!

On planet Meekrob, things were not looking too goof for the Irken's efforts to conquer it. Tenn was one of the best Invaders in the Armada but the Meekrob were picking up information on the Irkens faster than the Irkens could pick up information on the Meekrob. Meekrob had the tools to take down Tenn in a heartbeat. With the Meekrob on her tail and malfunctioning SIR units made her position more of an ineffective one. She dove behind a ruin of a wall and took a breath. The Meekrob energy flew right past her and she found the entrance to her underground base. Panicking, she paged the Tallest hoping for some help out of her situation. "My Tallest, I need help! Not only have those defective SIRs you sent me ruined my base and conquest attempts on this planet, I am being hunted down like a Perniog! My Tallest, is there anything you can do to help?"

Red and Purple looked at the screen in shock. "Tenn?" Red asked. Frankly they didn't know what they were doing at all. Most of the planets Invaders were sent to have races that were easy to settle into and conquer.

"Yes it is Invader Tenn you fools. Pardon me for my rudeness but I need some help here!" Tenn yelled.

"Well… I'm afraid we were ill advised…" Purple said.

"Pardon me yet again My Tallest but I can see that! Now is there any way you can help me?" Tenn said as she dodged a Meekrob energy ray.

"We could…I don't know…" Red said as he picked up a donut.

"Don't you guys care?" Tenn pleaded. "You said so yourself that Meekrob would be a perfect planet for the Irken Empire and I could handle the conquest with no difficulties! I mean I was 2nd best in the Academy after Tak!"

"Well we…" Purple began, trying to make some comment that Tenn would buy and get he and Red out of this situation to go back to their extravagant lives and make her think they had it under control and would help her. They hadn't counted on this when they started Operation Impending Doom II. They believed taking all the planets would be easy and they would have universal conquest within no time at all. "…I don't know…ummmmm"

"Help me!" Tenn pleaded.

Red quickly turned around and made a motion to cut the signal. "We….uh…gotta…go-"

The screen went black and Tenn was left standing in the ruins of her base with no hope. She looked around noticing all the damage, devastation and destruction. _Those SIRs would be useful if they would obey me. Well I am not going to give the Meekrob the pleasure of killing me nor Irk will get a martyr for their greed. _She remembered the rumors that were floating around about a group of Earthlings called the Men in Black that would help her get settled and blend in perfectly.

"With Tallest Red and Tallest Purple being the way they are, this mission is not worth it. Irk does not deserve a false martyr they are not going to get. "Tenn said. She boarded her only possession left, her ship, and headed to Earth knowing full well that she was now under refugee status and would be treated as such. A blow to her pride? Yes but her pride was a price to pay to help make the universe see what a failure Operation Impending Doom II was. A futile mission behind her, she sped off to Earth hoping the MIB could help her start over. _I'm not the only Irken their either, Zim is there too under false pretense, but still there none the less. _

"All that work in the Academy for this?" Tenn sighed as she floated along in space. "I swear I am starting to lose faith in My Tallest." She sighed once again as she kept flying towards Earth.

* * *

_(Page Break to Earth)_

Dib walked to the address he was shown on the card Agent K had given him. It seemed rather odd that a top secret alien fighting organization like the Men in Black would have a warehouse for their base that had no sign of technological advances since World War II. It looked almost as foreboding as Skool did. There was a man in a porkpie hat sitting with the hat over his face, sleeping with a newspaper on him like a blanket. Dib looked around, thinking he may have gotten the address mixed up or something. He walked over to the man and shook the paper.

"Mmmmmph?" He asked.

"Excuse me but is this the right address?" Dib asked as the man stirred.

"Lemme see sonny…." The man said as an elevator opened behind him.

"Ah, Dib, we have been expecting you sport." Agent K said. "Follow me."

Dib walked into the elevator where Agent Ka motioned him to a bright white room where Agent Zed and 5 other men, all in full dress military decorum. Then men were sitting in egg shaped white chairs and looked to be at least 7 years older than Dib. The men all had earned many honors and moved up in the ranks well. Dib looked from them to himself. The only honor he had was "Biggest Head in Skool", something that the MIB wouldn't give a crap about. _Wow. I have a lot of hard competition here. Each of these guys could take me on in a heartbeat with a hand behind their backs. This is going to be tougher than I thought. _

"You're late." Zed said simply.

Dib walked by nervously and sat down. "Sorry." He whispered sitting in the empty chair.

"Anyway, we are looking for one of you. You were selected because you are the best of the best of the best." Zed's eyes panned the military personnel then to the scrawny Dib. _That boy has to really prove himself. The only thing he's best at is achedemiea. He's the smartest here if I was told correct._

"I'm sorry but why are we here again?" Dib asked.

_Oh god…_ Zed thought as a tough young Navy SEAL stood up. "Jacob Fowington. Navy SEAL West Point graduate 1st class graduate with honors. We are here because you are looking for the best of the best of the best. SIR!"

"At ease solider." Zed smiled. At being relieved, Jacob sat down and looked over at Dib with a smirk on his face. Dib looked away and hid his face. Agent Zed then walked out of the room and the soldiers took up intelligence tests that were next to them in the chair. Dib looked at them confused for a little bit until he found his. He grabbed the nearby pencil and started to fill out the test, feeling like a fish out of water against the other candidates for MIB agent.

Meanwhile Zed walked to Agent J and K looking at them with apprehension. "You brought scrawny to us because?"

"I'll tell you why Zed, he's smart, he's already aware of aliens, he's a Swollen Eyeball like K was. Plus he ran down an Irken Voot Cruiser and held on. I'd say I could hardly do that. There is something about that kid. He may look scrawny and weak but he's got it." Agent J said.

"Let's just hope and pray you know what you are doing with that Dib kid." Zed said as he walked back into the room.

The men stood up and saluted, with Dib following suit. "We have another test gentleman. Follow me." Zed said.

He led them to a room that was dark and foreboding. They were shown into the room were as soon as they entered, a siren went off and the other candidates grabbed a gun with Dib behind them. A strobe light was going off while cardboard. _This must be to see how good at we detecting aliens are_. Dib looked around and shot at a little girl.

"Membrane! What the hell happened?" Zed said.

"Ummm…I hesitated Sir." Dib said putting the gun down.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, why did little Tiffany deserve to die?" Zed pointed a remote to the course and brought up a cardboard cutout of a cute little blonde girl with pigtails and holding a few textbooks.

"Because she is the only one that seems dangerous." Dib said.

"How so?" Zed asked.

"Because I know these things. One, children do not dress and have her disposition. Two, she has quantum physics books and she looks about 8 or 9. No child of that age has the mental capacity to understand those books. As a recent graduate of the public Skool system, I am attest. Years of following Zim gave me this incredible skill for hunting these things as well. In fact when I was younger, an alien named Tak tried this." Dib said annoyed. _This is the premiere agency for alien contact why do they not know these things. God!_

Zed was in shock. "Your reasoning for suspecting her is actually well rounded and not an excuse for making a bad shot. By the way, you scored an excellent kill shot for a human." He motioned to J and K "I think this kid is great for the post, you handle him from here, and I'll handle the others"

"Well men, all of you except Dib are what we have come to expect from years of government training and millions of tax dollars paid for your training. Now if all of you except that big head kid will follow me, we have one last test, an eye exam." Zed walked the men back to the room while J and K took Dib.

"Welcome in kid." Agent K said.

"We want you to report back tomorrow, same time same place for your initiation." Agent J said as they walked by Zed using a mind sweeping ray on the other candidates. "You ready to leave all you know behind Dib?"

"Yes." Dib nodded.

"Good" K said.

* * *

_(Page break)_

Meanwhile Tenn had arrived at the MIB Refugee Station Headquarters to arrange her status and start her new life.

"Tenn of Irk you are clear for landing!" An Agent said of the refugee department. "Please declare your purpose and reason for visit"

"Tenn of Planet Irk. Former Invader, now declaring refugee status as Operation Impending Doom II is a complete failure. The Tallest do nothing and violate many Universal Laws of Invasion." Tenn said landing her ship.

"Okay we are going to help you Miss Tenn!" The Agent said.

"Good." Tenn smiled and bowed. "And may I thank you"

As Tenn filled out the necessary paperwork an agent whispered to the head of the department, "You don't think the people who she left or the planet she was assigned to would come here do you?"

"I doubt it" Tenn said.

"Well Tenn, your Earth name will be Tennisha Irakania and you are to go to the address in the book for your assignment." The Chief of Refugee said. However while this was happening, a chief of the Meekrob Empire was watching on via a special energy spyglass.

"Well Tenn, prepare for an unexpected visit" Chowfun said.


	3. Blending In

**I do not own Invader Zim or Men in Black. Got it? Sorry for the late update on this one. God knows I am horrible with updating. Some of you may notice that I used an OC, Chowfun, from my fic Tak's Deadly Return. I did that because I couldn't think of anything else but yeah… Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Okay, name Tennisha Irakania birthplace, Manhattan NY, Date of birth…. September 6th 1987. Job…." The MIB agent in charge of immigration and refugee status said as he typed some false documents for Tenn so she could blend into life in the Big Apple. He looked at her and at the list of qualifications she had. "You know as a former Invader, you are qualified for so many options. What would you like?"

"Anything that does not have to deal with very many people. I mean I want a quiet job and life. Being nearly killed by beings of pure energy does take the adventure out of one." Tenn said. "Don't take this as a sign of weakness please."

"Don't worry Miss Tenn, we see people like you all the time here. Part of the refugee program the MIB has. Nothing about your past life will be told to anyone you don't tell it to. Loose lips sink ships." The MIB agent said.

"I know. We were taught that in the academy. I was a candidate for the Irken Special Forces but was bumped down to Invader after I missed the final question by one misspelling. I was so mad about that." Tenn said.

While Tenn started to sulk about all the chances she missed as an Invader and thinking more and more she should have gone rouge like Tak did. _Second best… I should have followed the first best's example. She was telling me how crooked the Tallest were. Guess I should have listened. _She looked at all the other aliens that were there. She recognized a lot of them as people from planets the Irkens were trying to Invade. She saw a few rats from Blorch, a few large nosed people of Boovieneen and some from planets she didn't recognize right away. Never did she dream this would happen, but it did and she had to learn to adapt to it. She sighed and stared at the MIB agent who didn't seem to either notice or care that a former Irken Invader was staring back at her. "Aha!" She heard the agent say.

"Pardon?" Tenn asked him.

"I was saying 'Aha' because I found you a perfect job. You said you wanted a job that doesn't have to deal with very many people and is relatively quiet. It's at the New York Public Library." The agent said.

"PUBLIC? I may not be fluent in Earth terms but if what I heard is correct, public means open to everyone right?" Tenn said rather annoyed. "Did you not understand my statement?"

"I did. And contrary to how it sounds, the public library is one of the quietest and emptiest places in New York City. You see people on this planet hardly ever seem to like things that make them think. If this planet wasn't already labeled a refugee planet and wasn't as far from Irk as it was, this would be a perfect planet for Invaders to Invade. Then again with it being on the opposite end of the galaxy, I doubt it was considered until later…" The agent explained.

"Or the Tallest didn't see much use for it, or even care…." Tenn said. "I quit being an Invader because we were not the ones that had to survive without help. We were scouts and if the scouts needed help, by the Irken Magna Rulea, Invaders were to be helped if they needed it. Trust me, I looked over the Magna Rulea before I left to make sure that the Tallest were allowed to help us."

"Don't worry; this is what we are here for. If your leaders won't help you, we will." The agent said as she looked on. Tenn was rather worried about if someone found out about her; Irkens were one of the most hated races in the galaxy for their desire for conquest.

"That's good." Tenn said. "How good are you guys at helping me out with disguises?"

"That depends, how are you?" The agent said.

"I am okay. I managed to pass off as a sick being of energy to the rather stupid Meekrob, but the smart ones were the ones that really started to try to do me in. It was this point that I was supposed to be sent the Megadoomer but got sent hundreds of malfunctioning SIR units." Tenn said. "As I can see, it will be very hard to pass me simply by putting a wig on and some contact lenses."

"Yes, well I am glad to see you are good at knowing how to disguise yourself." The agent said. He then looked in his desk and rummaged around. "This should help you." He handed her something that looked like a white bar. "This will produce a disguise so well; your body will be able to appear to be human in every way, height, weight, looks, behaviors etc, etc, etc…"

"Cool." Tenn said. She held it in her hand and looked at it closer and noticed it looked a lot like the disguise generator that Tak showed her before she went to her revenge.

"Yeah, we took it from Vortian refugees who showed us how to make it." The agent said. He then hit enter and printed out the papers Tenn needed to survive in the Big Apple. "Okay, here is your birth certificate, social security cards, licenses, address to an apartment and employment papers Miss Tennisha Irakania."

"Thank you." Tenn said as she put on the disguise generator. "How does it turn on?"

"Just think of what you want and it should make it." The agent said.

Tenn thought of the girl she saw in a picture on the magazine on the agent's desk. It was of a girl with long brown hair with a pink streak in it wearing a red tank and a black skirt and black boots with red laces. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Good, you blend right in. Better than that giant cockroach that visited about 10 years ago." The agent said. "Well, Agent Bob here will take you to your apartment and your new job."

"Thank you." Tenn said. "I will live out my days here as Tennisha Irakania and get along fine."

(_Page break to MIB Training Depot.)_

Dib walked along to the address to talk to Agents J and K for his training in the world of protecting the planet from alien menace. He knew that if there was one way he could protect the planet; his efforts as they currently stood were a long shot at best. He understood what he was giving up but he also felt this would be the best of avenues for him to take He walked up to the old, dilapidated looking building, one that didn't stand out in any way and walked inside.

"Ummmmmmmm... who are you? Why are you here?" The guy in the atrium asked. Obviously he didn't seem to either remember or keep track of who came in and came out.

"Ummmmm…. I'm Dib Membrane and I am here because…" _Does this guy even know what goes on below this floor? How will he believe that Agents J, K and Zed want to see me here to initiate me as a new recruit for the Men in Black. "_I was asked here by these guys, named ummm…. Jay and Kay and Zed… They asked to see me to join…"

"Membrane! Glad to see you have made it. You ready?" Agent K said.

"Ready to do what?" Dib asked. "You asked me to come and join you…."

"That's right kid. Now, are you ready?" Agent K repeated.

"Ready to do what?" Dib asked once again.

"Come with us." Agent J said as he led him into the elevator. Dib walked into the elevator and looked around. The whole elevator was a bright white that looked more sanitary than his father's lab. This was getting rather odd and Dib was getting nervous and anxious at the same time.

"Don't worry kid; we are going to be there soon enough." Agent K said. Soon afterwards, the elevator door opened up to reveal Agent Zed who was waiting to join them.

"Okay, Membrane, come with me. We are going to take you to put on the last suit you will ever wear." Agent Zed said as he led Dib up to the new recruit area. He led Dib first to a room where a single silver object stood. Zed motioned for Dib to put his hands on the ball. It started to power up and burn off his fingerprints.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Dib yelled. "What was that for Zed?"

"That is agent Zed to you rookie. Besides, that was part of making you an agent. You are not to stand out. We are making you nobody, nothing, accepted as déjà vu and brushed off just as easily. We are them, we are they. Now, follow me to the dressing room where you will put on the suit to make you a full MIB rookie agent Membrane." With this, Zed walked down to the locker room where a dress suit in Dib's size was hanging on the wall. "Put it on. I will leave the room to give you some privacy."

When Zed walked out, Dib slowly started to take off his trademark trench coat, blue face t-shirt, black pants and boots and started to take the suit and put it on. He then walked out to where Agent Zed was standing and waiting for Dib to come out. "Come on Agent D, we are going to finish a few things. We need to go where J and K are making sure of everything. "J, K, How is Agent D's deletion file coming?"

"Pretty good sir. We are now deleting his social security cards and driver's license." K said. Dib then looked over and peered at what K was doing. He was now up to a screen that said, "Dib Steven Membrane" and saw K slowly deleting each letter until he got to the D in his first name. When the D was showing, he hit enter and the screen showed, "_**Profile Created: Agent D"**_

"Welcome to the Men in Black Agent D." Agent J said shaking his hand. "Now let me show you some of the things that go on down here. " J took Dib's hand and led him around. He took him to a room full of confiscated items from customs.

"Ah, showing Agent D the stuff. This thing will replace CDs and MP3 players. Shame really, I will have to buy the White Album again. Damnit." Agent K said.

"Beatles fan are you?" Dib said. "What about Elvis?"

"Yeah." Agent K said.

"You do know he's dead right?" Agent J sighed.

"No, he's not dead, he just went home." Agent K said. "Same with Michael Jackson."

"I knew it!" Dib yelled.

"Huh?" Agent K asked. "How did you figure that out Agent D?"

"No guy goes from looking like an African American male goes to looking like a sick Caucasian woman." Dib said. "My dad said it was near impossible."

"Pervertia. Females there look Caucasian but look like an African male until sexual maturity." Agent K said. "We did pick a good agent, didn't we J?"

"Yeah, yeah, come with me." Agent J said dragging Dib and showing him around. There were a few aliens, some of them seemed rather cranky and ready to attack. "This is customs. Don't mess with anyone, layovers from Andromeda Galaxy and a wait in customs and that would make anyone mad."

"Got you." Dib said as he walked by and saw an angry slug. "What is that?" Dib said as he looked over. "Is that an Irken?"

"Irken?" J asked. "We don't get a lot of those as refugees; in fact we only have tabs on 3 that came through this part of the Milky Way. They are on the total opposite end of the galaxy and they do have about 5 black holes and the one in the center to navigate through. It is rare people from the other end of the Milky Way come this way."

"I could have sworn I saw one…" Dib said to himself as he looked around. _Is there another one coming? Is the Invasion beginning?_

**Well how was it? I mean no disrespect to Michael Jackson there, worked in with a modern version of the line in the movie Men In Black about Elvis. Sorry once again for the late update, but I am working on the creative juices a lot lately because I am in charge of the handmade bottle cap jewelry for the local Apple Day festival in East Kentucky next week. Anyway, remember to read (Well you just did) and review. Ciao for now,**

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**

_P.S. I do not want to sound like a story pimp here but check out some of Dr. Lovekill's new works. I guarantee you will love them. Remember to leave a review there too. Ciao until next time. _


	4. Welcome to the MIB

**I don't own Invader Zim or Men in Black okay? Sorry for the long wait on updates. (I'm horrible I know.) I finished Tak's Deadly Return recently and I am glad. (Although when I do, the plot bunny farm kicks into overdrive.) I have been thinking of an X-files/Death Note crossover here and maybe if I finish some other stories, I will work on that. I would like to thank all who read, reviewed, faved and alerted this fic. Anyway, enough with this A/N, on with fic!**

"You sure?" Dib asked suspiciously. "I mean do you know of an Invader named Zim?"

"Yes." K said. "And we also know we have nothing to fear from him. He was banished to Earth."

Dib looked up in amazement. "You know that _already_?" Dib was astonished. They said he knew more than most new recruits. Actually, Dib wondered, Did all new recruits to the MIB have a brush with a alien before they were brought in and were all those cadets from West Point and Virginia Military Institute and Green Berets there to make sure Dib didn't feel like entrance was easy? Dib adjusted his suit jacket with an "oomph."

"Not used to suits yet are you?" Agent J laughed. "Don't worry." He said as he patted Dib on the back. "I didn't get used to them for awhile."

"Yeah." K said "I remember Slick's first time on the job with me." J looked rather annoyed and embarrassed as if he didn't want anyone to know how he was when he first was in the MIB. J was the type to not want others to think he was new at something once. "He ended up destroying the office with an inter-stellar super bouncy ball." K said with a slight laugh. "Anyway, when I say don't touch anything, I mean don't touch anything. I hated seeing that mess J caused." K said as he put his palm to his face in the memory of that event.

"Don't remind me." J said. "Anyway how do you like it in the Men in Black so far?"

"It's good." Dib said. He put his hands in his pocket and looked around. He had hardly worn suits before and it was rather stuffy. "Can I wear my trademark trench coat?" Dib asked. If he could wear that with his suit, he would be more comfortable.

"You can when it is cold out. In fact you're supposed to be issued one for rain and cold that looks A LOT like the one you have. I'll talk to Zed and maybe he'll let you keep yours." J said.

"Yeah." Dib smiled. He loved that coat; it was one of his trademark looks besides his pointy hair. "I can save the Men in Black money that way. Trench coats are not cheap and I am fortunate on the fact my father was Professor Membrane." Dib sighed.

"You don't need to worry about saving money for the Men in Black. We own the patents for some inventions like microwaves, Mac books, All of the Macintosh industry, Oxiclean, Purell, instant ramen, Velcro, that crazy frog thing, and the technology Disney uses to brainwash pre-teen girls. Just tried it and jokingly picked one of the worst vampire novels ever and now Twilight is a best seller. Worked too well. I think the worms accidently put it on violent when they tried it. Anyway, look around you. "K motioned as he waved his hand around at the headquarters. Dib looked around and realized how exactly amazing it was to be in that building. The Men in Black had taken an old building that looked like it was abandoned in 1901 on the outside, blending into the rest of the neighborhood and made it into a huge astro-base station that rivaled his father's lab in size and technological prowess. In fact, some of the stuff looked like it would make the most modern feat of technological engineering in the Membrane labs look like kids toys for the mentally challenged. He felt like a young boy who had just seen his first experiment with a baking soda and vinegar volcano. "Some of this stuff is beyond what your father could even dream of." K said.

"How did you get this stuff?" Dib asked as he walked over to what looked like a light bulb and picked it up. It then gave a squealing noise, flew off to the tops of the headquarters of the MIB, and started moving around, upsetting desks and papers and bouncing off what looked like an angry Plukesian whom it seemed had just been hit by the light bulb shaped thing. "Sorry!" Dib yelled as he started to cower behind Agent K in fear of what that the Plukesian would do to him. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"You betcha ass he didn't!" Agent J said walking over attempting to calm him down. "Now, I'm sorry about the mistake! The kid is a new agent here and he is just learning the ropes okay?"

Dib looked from the situation over to K who had a slight smile on his usually stern face. Dib looked at him puzzled. K got the hint that Dib did not know what was so funny, so K stopped to explain. "You see, J, or as I like to call him, slick, over there did something similar on his first days here in the Men in Black. He ended up destroying the headquarters as well with a dangerous alien toy. Yep, that was a toy. It was to Bassentiena as Furby was to humans, only more deadly. It defended its owner to the death. That's why the young Bassentienas that were being picked on loved it and made their parents buy it out. May not seem like much, but they were banned on Bassentiena. Some wise guy was smuggling them into the planet Earth. It caused that blackout in 2003." Agent K looked to Dib. "You remember that son?"

"Yeah." Dib said. "Spent all day in my dad's labs because it was cool and had a generator. Then he wanted me out of the way so he had one of his pilots fly me down to Gettysburg Pennsylvania. They had power still and he thought it good I learn some history. I did do some fine ghost recordings there though."

"Ah." K said with a smile. "Well Agent D, you won't have to worry about being in the way of your father anymore. In fact, you are doing much better than him. We answer to no one in the government."

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Ask too many questions. Think back to the times you actually did see your father. You ever recall him saying that laws and ethics groups were holding him back?" Agent K asked.

Dib thought about it. He did remember him saying that when he did ask his dad about the work he did and the experiments and the inventions, he got growls when he mentioned some of what Professor Membrane called, "His greatest and most beneficial works to mankind they wouldn't take." He remembered the one time he got his electric bill and got angry about it. Professor Membrane was quoted to say that the guy who threw the ice cream must have got paid millions after he didn't unveil and start up PEG. In addition, that was only a minor offence compared to some of the other rants he went on about ethics holding him back from solving every problem humankind had. Dib knew that that was the only part about being the world's most renowned scientist he hated. Dib looked up at Agent K and said, "Yep. I guess you are right."

"Yep." Agent J said brushing slime off his suit with an annoyed tone. "And I know you will like it. But we have got to show you around and let you get to know some of the other extraterrestrials who work with us here at the Men in Black."

"Okay." Dib said. He then moved his arms around in the suit jacket to make it fit better and followed after Agent K and Agent J and saw them head into what looked like a coffee break room. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"You want some coffee?" Agent K asked.

"Sure." Dib smiled.

"You like it with cream and sugar?" K asked as he walked in.

"Sure….?" Dib said as he walked in, he saw about five yellow, skinny worms about three feet tall were sitting on the counter drinking coffee and smoking Marlboro cigarettes. Dib's jaw dropped in shock. He had not seen any aliens who did such things. Agent K and Agent J walked in and poured themselves a cup of coffee, J adding a little cream and some sugar, K taking his coffee black.

"Agent D, how much cream and how much sugar do you want in your coffee?" K asked as he turned to see Dib's face. He smiled and knew why he was staring at the worms. "Ah. Agent D, these are the worms. They hang around the office and well…" K looked at them and sighed. "…best I can say is they kept things light about the office here and that's about it."

"Junga! K!" One of the worms said as they pulled out the coffee pot from the coffee maker and poured coffee into the mug that he was going to give to Dib and handed it to him once the worm finished pouring the coffee.

"Having a good day?" K asked as if it was any other person.

"Junga!" One of the worms said as K handed the cup to Dib.

"Thanks." Dib said as he drank the coffee.

"You're welcome Agent D." K said as he turned back to the worms and smiled. "Now let's go meet the twins."

"The twins?" Dib asked as he finished his coffee and followed J and K.

"Yeah, they operate the surveillance on every known alien refugee living on Earth. You should check it out." Agent J said. Dib followed them to two beings that looked like plants with a long tentacle and an eye on the end and tentacles that looked like tendrils of their plant bodies.

"Yes. These are the twins. Their names are Welekzxybk" or what sounded like that to Dib and K then motioned over to the other one, "Bob"

"Okay." Dib said confused. He then began looking at the other aliens all on the monitor. He noticed some familiar faces, Al Roker, Vince and a few people who looked like your average Joe Shmoe. One girl who said was at the New York Public Library, as a new employee looked a little like Tak's human disguise but yet a little different. What got Dib was a familiar face from his childhood who was on the screen.

"Miss Bitters!" Dib yelled.

"Yep." Agent K said. "She is one of the last of the Jaundicens. Almost all of them were all killed off in the Great Pique Wars between them and the Mitocondreans. She was the only one to escape capture and make it all the way to Earth."

"She was my teacher in Skool." Dib remembered. "I knew Zim was an alien but Miss Bitters never seemed to be on my radar. Although I seemed to think of some times she did do some things that made me question where she was from."

"Well now you know." Agent J said. "My third grade teacher was from one of Jupiter's moons.

"Wow" Dib said as he looked at the screen.

"Ah, Agent D." Zed said as he walked into the scene. "How do you like it here in the Men in Black?"

"Good." Dib smiled. "It's wonderful." _I can finally stop Zim._ Dib thought as Zed walked off.


	5. Something is Coming

**I do not own Invader Zim or Men in Black, okay? I thank all who read, reviewed, alerted and faved. I could not do this without you. As usual, I am sorry for the late update. When you got 13 other stories that need updating, you cannot finish right away. I know I am horrible for that. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Ah! Tennisha Irakania!" The chief librarian said as Tenn walked into the New York Public Library. "You're here!"

"Yes, mam, I am." Tenn said as she out a hand for the librarian. "And you are right, I am Tennisha Irakania. The job placement agency called you I believe?"

"Yes." The librarian said. "Are you ready to get to work?"

"Yes mam." Tenn said in her disguise. "Anywhere you need me, I will work. Back where I used to live, my employers treated me horribly." Tenn said disguising her past so it was not technically a lie, but not the truth either.

"Don't worry Miss Irakania." The librarian said. "Here, I come down HARD on employees who don't work as a team." She then bent in close to Tenn, "You see, Webster's unabridged dictionary is good for more than looking up the spelling and definition of words." The librarian said with a wink.

"Okay…" Tenn said. _Mental note, do not piss off the librarian. They may seem weak but I do not want to be on the bad end of Webster's unabridged dictionary… _Tenn thought as she looked to the librarian. "Well, what do you want me to do?" Tenn asked covering up the fact she was scared of what that librarian would do to her.

"Well, I want you to file these new books and place them on the shelves." The librarian said as she walked with Tenn over to the package filled with books just purchased for the library.

"Okay…"Tenn said. She had never even been to Earth before, much less one of its libraries and had no idea how it should work. "What do I do?"

"Oh, I forgot, job placement agencies in this city don't train much for librarians, even though they send a lot of them to work here." The head librarian sighed. "Well, all you do is enter in this information into the computer." The librarian opened to the Library of Congress cataloging data. "You see we work along the same lines as the Library of Congress. Type this data into the computer and it will print out a Dewey Decimal number if it needs it or a barcode. Take this book for example, Drake and the Ten Dragons by David Fowlington." The librarian entered the information. "The computer prints out a bar code to place on the back of the book and a little YAF FOW. That tells you that it belongs in Young Adult fiction and you place it alphabetically by author. Nonfiction gets a Dewey Decimal number, and then the first three letters of the author's last name. So you know, a 365.78 ACB goes before a 365.79 ACB." The head librarian explained. "You understand?"

"I get it." Tenn smiled. "It is really simple. Too many ignorant fools too simple to use the library anymore…" Tenn sighed. _Although I am glad they are. So much more peaceful when idiots keep their eyes on that "Mtv" and news agencies and Facebook and Youtube_ Tenn thought as she picked up the next book in the package and typed in the information.

"I know, I know Miss Irakania." The head librarian said. "I like you Miss Irakania."

"You do?" Tenn asked looking up at her.

"Yeah. That is why I did not place you in the Internet rooms. You would have had to deal with so many people and I know you hate that. I reserve those duties for those people I do not like at all. I cannot tell you how much profanity I hear from flame wars and those annoying "click here for two free iPod nanos" ads." The head librarian said. "You can call me Miss Jefa."

"Okay Miss Jefa, you can call me Miss Tenn." Tenn said smiling. "I know we will get along just fine." Tenn said as she went on her work entering the new books into the system.

"Me too." Miss Jefa said. "Oh and a word of advice, categorize them on the cart as best you can to make it easier on you. On the other hand, if one of those temps screw up again, I will tell you to mix them up and they can put the books back. I love making the idiot temps work harder than the competent ones. It weeds them out you know."

"Yep." Tenn nodded and went back to her work of filing the new books, which would become a temp's nightmare.

_(Page break to MIB headquarters)_

"Okay, now we need a few good assignments to break Agent D in." Zed said as he looked at J and K with concern. "We got reports that around Syracuse, a bunch of college aged Nebulons are getting ready to have a party. We are not about to host an Intergalactic keger in New York's infamous Orange Men college town. God knows we have enough human parties there now."

"Sounds go-"Agent K said as a large siren blew in Zed's office. "Ah, this seems to be better. We have someone from Boovienen trying to head out of his assigned refugee are. Agent D should be able to handle this one all right. J and K, why don't you head out to North Jersey and bust this guy, I think Agent D could do it but you need to help him."

"Yes sir!" Agent J, Agent K and Dib said saluting Zed.

"Get on it!" Zed said as he motioned for them to leave.

J, K, and Dib walked up to the New York City streets with a look of determination on their faces. J and K wanted Dib to fit in perfectly as their new recruit. They were partially responsible for how Dib turned out and their reputation would be damaged if Dib were not up to scratch. Dib on the other hand wanted to prove his worth so badly to the Men in Black. He knew this was the last line of defense he could go to that would stop Zim from taking over the world. They would believe him and they had to equipment and tools to carry out the job. They went to the street, got into a late 80's Lincoln Towncar, and drove along.

"You ever have been to Jersey?" Agent J asked.

"Yeah." Dib said from the back seat. "Is Boovienen in the Irken Empire? I know in my research about Irkens that Boovienen is a planet they were after."

"Yes. We got a lot of Boovienen's refugees after Irk took it." K said. "They seemed happy here, why one would leave New York City is beyond me…"

"This can't be good." Agent J said. "All the Boovienen refugees I talked to said New York City was like their idea of paradise. No wonder Zed was so nervous and anxious about this case. He normally does not divert people from cases he was normally going to assign them to. Zed is a stickler for getting things done in order. Something is not right at all…"

"Traffic…" Dib moaned as they hit a backlog on the highway to north Jersey.

"We can get around that." Agent K said as he flipped open the cover of the shifter. Dib looked upon it and saw two buttons, one red, and one that looked clear. "Remember Agent D, NEVER press the red button."

"Okay…" Dib said not knowing what the red button did let alone why he should not press it. "What about the clear one?"

"You'll see." Agent J said with a smile. "We use it when we have traffic like this."

K pushed the clear button and the Towncar went from being a two-ton piece of Detroit Steel, to an invisible hover car flying over the Hudson Bay. Dib looked down at his hands and saw, or rather did not see them. Looking around, he could not see the rest of the seats of the car, Agent K, Agent J, the door handles or anything he was positive was a Lincoln Towncar. _This technology is amazing. My dad was years from an invisible car that could make the passengers invisible too. I wonder where they got this piece of technology. It cannot be from a Megadoomer because when Zim tried to kill me with it, I could see him. _Dib looked upon the road they were flying beside and saw K land back on an empty stretch of road, now in New Jersey. K then pushed the clear button again and Dib saw the car turn back visible.

"Wow." Dib said amazed. "You have the technology to make a car and passengers invisible. How?"

"Vortian refugees." Agent K said as he looked at the shock on Dib's face.

"But Vortains made the Megadoomer Zim used, or failed to use, to kill me. When he was in it, he was visible but not the robot." Dib said.

"Vortains gave some superior technology to Irk but they always made one critical flaw the Irkens overlooked." Agent K said. "Well we are here." K said as he put a siren and some lights on to make it look as if an unmarked police car pulled over a speeding driver to the unsuspecting eye. "Just play it cool." K said as he and J put on their sunglasses and headed to the car. Dib put on his sunglasses and walked out of the car.

"Where you going?" Agent K said as he tapped on the window of the car.

"Nowhere officer…" Said what looked like a man with red hair and an extremely large nose. "My wife is going to have a baby," He said motioning to what looked like a woman panting in labor with long blonde hair and like her husband, an extremely large nose.

"What are you doing here? License and registration please. D, tend to the lady." Agent J said as Dib walked over to the woman and looked upon her with concern.

"I'll help you through this mam." Dib said. He knew this was a disguised Boovienen but he was going to help as best as he could with this woman. "I have been trained in first aid…"

Meanwhile J and K were talking to the man who was driving the car. They knew he was a Boovienen refugee and he was only allowed to be living in the Manhattan area. Something was up and they knew it. J recalled this Boovienen and his wife were happy to be in Manhattan and would never leave it. The man and his wife had even opened a deli and convenience store in the area that did moderately well. They would not pack up and abandon it so easily. "So, why couldn't you have the baby in Manhattan?"

"Well, you know, I heard New Jersey was a better place you know hee hee…" The large nosed man said.

"Now you and I both know that is a lie…" Agent K said.

"GUYS HELP!" Dib yelled as a green mucus like material began to wrap itself around him and throw him around in the car.

"Fine! I sensed an Irken in the library!" The man said.

"She's supposed to be there." Agent J said. "She gave up being an Invader and declared refugee status."

"And you believed her?" The man asked scandalously. "Are you nuts?"

"A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!" Dib yelled from the back of the car while J, K, and the Boovienen refugee ignored him.

"You didn't sense the other Irken in the area too?" Agent K said.

"I did, but he is incompetent. I am not worried about him." The man said. "And dude, she's got Meekrob following her. I do not know what is going down but I am getting out man. Fuck this shit, Mars is good this time of year!"

"Don't worry; we'll get it sorted out." Agent K said as Dib walked over covered in green mucus holding a little slug looking baby with a large nose in his arms.

"Congratulations sir. It's a slug baby." Dib said as he gave the baby to the man.

"He looks just like his mom at that age..." The man cooed to his new son.

_I did not need to know that. _Dib thought as he pulled a towel from the trunk of the car. _I hope not all assignments are this messy._ Dib then cleaned off his face and hands and went back to J and K. "Next time, one of you two deliver the alien baby." Dib groaned when he placed the towel in J's hands. "Why was he fleeing?"

"Meekrob." K said simply. "One of our refugees has a hit on her head." Agent J said simply.


	6. Meekrob's Plan

**I do not own Invader Zim or Men in Black okay? Sorry for the late update on this one. I have not been very apt to write lately. I apologize to any fans of this fic of mine. Well enough of this A/N, on with the fic!**

"Am I going to have to deliver any more slug babies on this job?" Dib asked as he mopped up the remaining goo from his suit.

"It won't happen all the time." Agent K said as he tossed Dib another towel. "You know anything about Meekrob Agent D?" He added.

"Yes. They are Irk's arch rival after Vort, who they already conquered." Dib said. "I just don't know why they would be coming to New York City unless…." He racked his brain of all he knew. Yes, Meekrob had an Invader on it, yet it didn't quite make sense, why would she leave? Invaders would not just up and quit an assignment. Every smeet wanted to be an Invader elite; no way would they abandon a mission unless something really bad had happened. "Is the Irken Empire in revolt or something?"

"Doubt it. Irk is too powerful to let that happen so easily." Agent K said. "There would have been more signs than what we have. Irk is so big, the empire would not collapse without signs."

"That's true." Dib sighed as he looked down at the seat.

Dib knew he was going to be of help with all he knew about Irk and his brief affair with Tak when he was younger. Something weird was going on and he knew it. "You guys know anything about that new librarian?" Dib asked.

"Which one?" Dib asked. "I know a few were hired recently."

"Ask Zed, he knows where all the refugees go." K said. "We will have to have a talk with him."

Dib looked out the window, wondering what all could be happening. He was pretty certain at least one planet had turned on Irk and the Invader on the planet had fled, knowing about the treaty the MIB had for refugees. The Tallest also apparently did not show any care for this Invader either. Seeing as the Invader had fled, it had to be a pretty smart one who could think away from Irk and whoever it was, was assigned a pretty tough planet. _Wait, he said it was Meekrob…_ "Who was the Invader assigned to Meekrob?" Dib asked himself as K drove back to MIB headquarters.

"Do you know?" J asked of Dib as they headed along.

"Can't remember…" Dib sighed as he hit his head on the back of K's seat.

"Stop that." K said simply.

"Sorry." Dib apologized.

Soon they were at the Holland Tunnel, right in time for one of New York City's infamous traffic jams. Dib leaned back in his seat and sighed. He knew it was going to be awhile before K, J and he moved at a decent enough speed, so he unbuckled his seatbelt and sprawled out to take a nap; helping a Boovienen woman give birth to a slug baby was tiring work after all.

"I'm sick of traffic." Agent K said.

"You're going to do it?" J asked.

"Yep. Buckle up everyone." K smirked as he pressed the clear button and pulled the throttle for hyper drive.

"What?" Dib yelled but it was too late.

_(Page break to New York City Public Library)_

Tenn was working on cataloging the books the library had received with a smile on her face. This job was turning out to be quite pleasant. _Why didn't I become a refugee sooner? I love these books. Humans are on to something here if they would use them. _Tenn typed in the information the head librarian had told her and filed away the books. She considered herself really lucky but she also kept an eye out. Tenn realized if she was not careful, Meekrob would still find her on Earth and try to kill her. Meekrob was out to stop Irk at all costs, it did not matter what happened, and they were going to kill Tenn, or at least try to and take Irk for themselves. Meekrob was just as ruthless as Irk when it came to protecting their planet.

_(Page Break to Planet Meekrob)_

"Have you found her yet?" Chowfun said as he floated over Tenn's old base. It was a mess, ruins of the building she had used everywhere with defective SIR units running amuck.

"Sorry, sir, we have not." One of the scouts said saluting.

"WHY NOT?" Chowfun said glowing red with rage.

"Because she is not here. I doubt she is even on Meekrob." The scout said nervously.

"Have you looked all over Meekrob? I mean Meekrob is a big planet, have you thoroughly investigated the planet? Irken Invaders would not just abandon a planet…." Chowfun said.

"Well, all the scouts I have contacted on the planet so far have detected no trace of the Irken scum." The scout said. "I am beginning to believe she did in fact leave the planet. After the incident with the SIR units, she may not have gotten the reinforcement she needed and left the Irken Empire all together."

"What would she do though?" Chowfun asked.

"I don't know… she may have gone rouge or declared refugee status and headed to Earth. We have to consider that possibility." The scout reported to Chowfun.

"Okay, dismissed scout." Chowfun said.

As a matter of fact, they were planning to send an assassin to Earth to do exactly that-kill Tenn and blame everything on Earth and Irk. They knew Zim was on Earth, even if they did not know it was part of his banishment. Meekrob had just finished a though search for Tenn on their planet and Chowfun knew Tenn was nowhere to be found. He did not know for sure she was on Earth, but is seemed as good a possibility as any, so he knew he could not take any chances capturing her. The Grand Ruler had given Chowfun absolute control when it came to looking for Tenn. He could use any weapon in Meekrob's disposal. Searching Earth would not be out of his power to order the best assassins to Earth and it would be nothing. Chowfun had a hunch that Tenn had gone to Earth, but he was unaware of what the consequences would be if he had an attack on a refugee.

"Lomein!" Chowfun yelled.

"Yes." His assistant appeared next to him saluting.

"I want you to deploy our Yakuza squad of assassins. Send them to planet Earth to find Invader Tenn. Also, send a Kamikaze unit to Irk to see if she is there. She may have returned to her home planet after all." Chowfun ordered looking to a speck in the night sky that was Earth's Sun.

"I hope your gut is wrong about Earth sir." Lomein said.

"Why?" Chowfun asked.

"Intergalactic treaty 1947, Earth is a refugee planet nothing more. No attacks are to be made on Earth no hostiles nothing. Humans are not ready for Intergalactic combat. If we make an attempt on Tenn's life on Earth, we may be in violation of that treaty." Lomein said.

Chowfun glowed red with rage and pulled Lomein towards him. Lomein gulped. He knew Chowfun would not be stopped when it came to ridding the Universe of the Irken Empire and treaties were words to him, nothing more. If it was a matter of Meekrob's security, he was going to do whatever it took to keep his home planet safe. A treaty in the way of Meekrob's safety was one that did not exist to him. _Anyone questions my intentions, I can play the plausibly deniability card. Besides, what can that Men in Black do against the might of the Meekrobian Empire huh? _Chowfun thought as he stared at Lomein's panic. "Fuck that treaty." Chowfun said slowly to Lomein's face. "Meekrob can take anything the Men In Black can throw at them, so send the Yakuza squad to assassinate that fucking slut Irken Invader. NOW!" Chowfun yelled throwing Lomein back at him.

"Yes, yes sir…" Lomein said saluting.

"Good." Chowfun said floating away.

_(Page break to MIB headquarters_)

Dib was in the Men's room, in a stall wishing he had not had such a big lunch. Traffic was beginning to jam, so K decided to press the clear button and go into hyper drive through the Holland Tunnel. K and J were standing outside, waiting for Dib to finish evacuating his lunch before they would report to Agent Zed about their findings with the Boovienen refugee and his wife and present what Dib had already known about Meekrob and Irk's plans with them. J and K also wanted Zed to tell Dib about the other Irkens on Earth so he would know what to expect.

"You done there yet Agent D?" J asked as Dib wiped some vomit off his chin.

"Almost- BLECH" Dib yelled as he threw up into the toilet again.

"You'll get used to it." K said nonchalantly as he read a newspaper.

"I'm fine. Anyone got some Sprite?" Dib said as he walked out of the restroom.

"Junga!" One of the worms said handing Dib a can of warm Sprite.

_Why does it have to be warm? I cannot stand warm soda._ "Beggars can't be choosers," Dib sighed as he drank the soda, appreciating its stomach soothing effects.

"Eat this." K said handing Dib a candy.

"What is it?" Dib asked looking at the candy suspiciously. He was in the MIB after all; it could be some weird alien candy.

"Peppermint. Wonderful for an upset stomach." K said simply. "No, no culture has defeated motion sickness entirely yet. Besides, I only give human agents human remedies. I cannot keep going out and finding good agents like you and slick here."

"Thanks." Dib said as he unwrapped the candy and ate it. He followed J and K down the hall to Zed's office to give him the debriefing.

K knocked on the door to Zed's office. "Come in." Zed said as he looked up from his paperwork. "How was your assignment?"

"Unsettling." K said.

"How so?" Zed asked.

"The couple from Boovienen was leaving Earth. Said he was worried about Tenn's presence at the library." J said.

"Tenn?" Dib asked looking up.

"Former Invader Tenn. You know her?" Zed asked.

Dib sighed, it was not Tak, no matter how much she wanted to destroy Earth and hand it over to the Tallest, he still could not deny how much he felt about her, however, he did know a little about Tenn, so he knew he had to share it. "She was assigned to Meekrob. From what I could gather, she was a top student in below Tak. If she contacted Tak and was convinced they could do better on their own, but I doubt that, she is on Earth now as a refugee…" Dib said.

"Exactly." Zed said. "She is on Earth now and that means she gave up being an Invader, I guess in an attack by Meekrob that the Tallest would not help her in. She is working as Tennisha Irakania at the public library."

"One of the most peaceful jobs on the planet" K said. "I guess after the attack, she didn't want anything to do with people."

"Exactly right K." Zed said. "We need to think about this rationally though."

"Meekrob hates Irk. I mean REALLY hates Irk." Dib added placing his hands on Zed's desk.

"I know." Zed said. "Agent D, J, and K have been through situations like this with a giant intergalactic cockroach before, but you know the most about Irkens and Meekrobians. You are our expert and I need you here now. Meekrob is sure to come to Earth and go after Tenn, even if we put all the protection we can on the place."

Dib gulped. He knew his duty to the Men in Black was to protect Earth but he also had to tell Zed and them about the powers he was given a few years earlier by Meekrob in his efforts to stop Irk on Earth. Learning about the Men in Black was getting him to think a lot about what exactly giving him those powers would mean. "Uhhhh… Zed…sir can I say something?" Dib asked.

"Sure." Zed smiled. "Let's hear it Agent D."

"Okay," Dib focused his energy to his hand, making it glow blue with sparks. "Three years ago, Meekrob gave me these powers to help fight off Zim and the other Irkens. You do know who Zim is right?" Dib asked.

"Yes D we know him." J said. "Reason we haven't done anything yet is he is so incompetent. No worries from him, banished by the Tallest."

"Oh" Dib said. "Yeah… but don't you think this is a sign of desperation by Meekrob? I mean they seem to not care who they use as long as Irk falls, right?" Dib said.

"Seems that way." Zed noted with a tone of anger. "We had best get ready for an intergalactic battle royale."

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Nerve racking? Let me know in a review. Sorry for the late update here. Chowfun and Lomein are from Tak's Deadly Return and Tak's Deadly Vengeance so you know. Anyway remember to read, (well you just did) and review. Ciao for now. **

**Otherrealmwriter**

**Aka**

**Realm**


End file.
